The Algandars fury
by DQRS guy
Summary: He left without a word. She chose to find him only to be wrapped up in a huge fight for the world. Now its time for Natalie and her allies to rid the world of evil and find her lost friend. Or is he something more?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my second story. I lost some chapters from my other story so while im fixing that up, i decided to make another story and this is it.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except OC's that appear.

* * *

Chapter 1: The vanishing act.

In the darkness of night, four brave souls exited the now destroyed castle. The fight against the silver dragon had worn the group down severely, but they had won. The girl the group was trying to rescue had been killed before they could reach her. Jack was in deep sadness as they reached the exit of the tower. He lost the girl he loved so much because of his blindness to her pleas for help. He walked with her body on his back as continued to walk to the septem region. No one in the party would talk to him, it was best to leave him be. Natalie had joined him to help get Ridley back. Miranda had joined him because he was constantly getting hurt in the fights he was dealing with due to the war. Gerald was with them because Jack beat him in a fight and he now joined to help him get strong enough to defeat Elwen. Over the course of four hours, they reached the lupus gate of Radiata city. He gave her to a fellow guard and began walking to the priest guild. Miranda went to the other side of the confessional. "Why did this happen? Why didn't i got there fast enough? Why did she have to die?" Jack had sputtered between sobs. Miranda was going to say her usual confessional talk, but he walked away before she could say anything.

Jack walked Natalie back to the castle. As they were walking, she began asking "Ridley meant the world to you didn't she?" Jack didn't say a word. Once they reached the entrance to Radiata castle. Jack waved farewell as he began walking back to his home under the bridge. Natalie didn't get to say what she really wanted to say because he sped off so fast. As she walked back to her room, Leonard was waiting for her. "What happened to you? You look horribly beat up." Leonard spoke carefully. "We ended up finding Ridley, only to watch her die in front of us. Jack lost control and attacked Lucian who transformed into the silver dragon." Natalie spoke shakily. "Ridley is dead?! Jasne is going to be crazy. I guess we better go tell him." Leonard somberly said. Walking to Jasne's room was a chore as she knew how he was going to react.

"My daughter is dead! My Ridley is DEAD! Why didn't you hurry? Where is my daughter's body then?" Jasne roared with rage. "Ridley's body was given to a castle guard to be placed in the morgue. The reason we were slowed was because of the gold dragon's castle being a maze as well terrible monsters roaming in ambush. We barely made it up the castle. By then, it was too late. Jack lost control and slain the dragon that killed her." Natalie explained. "Just leave, let me mourn alone." Jasne said with tears in his eyes.

As Natalie walked by to her room, Leonard give her a hug said "we will earn Jasne's trust again. Get some sleep. We got a funeral to deal with tomorrow.". Natalie sighed as she walked into her room. After a quick change, she was ready for bed. When she lifted her sheet to get into bed, she saw a note. "Natalie, I want to know how the mission went. Let me know in the morning." It was from Nina. Natalie put the note on the side and climbed into bed and fell out.

"Where are you? JACK Where are you!" Natalie screamed. Jack appeared in front of her, but his face was filled with unbelievable sorrow. "I don't care about Radiata anymore. With Ridley dead, I no longer need to be here." Jack somberly spoke. "What about the fireworks fair? Was that just because you wanted it to be Ridley beside you instead of me? Natalie yelled. "I only went because it reminded me of better times. The fact you were there was a bonus. I'm leaving Radiata now. I will go where no one is capable to going with being hurt. Take care Natalie." Jack said as he walked away. "WAIT! Don't leave!" Natalie pleaded but to no avail.

Natalie woke up in a cold sweat. She layed her head back on her pillow for a few minutes when a knock on the door spurred her up and to answer the door. She opened the door using it to cover her body because she was still in her sleepwear. "Natalie, where have you been? Your late for your patrol." It was Lord Salute Larks. "I'm sorry Lord Larks. I'll get ready immediately." Natalie said in a panic. As she shut the door, she quickly took off her sleepwear and got her regular armor and clothes on and grabbed her glory edge sword. When she walked out of her room, Leonard was standing in wait in the hallway. "Jack has gone missing. I was sent to get him for Ridley's burial and the place was clean. It is unlike Jack to clean his house. No armor, no weapons, nothing was there. It was like he didn't even live there." Leonard spoke confused to Natalie. "That can't be true. He wouldn't leave the knights. He fought too hard to lose it all now." Natalie said in disbelief. "Well when your shift is over at 10pm, I will show you the truth." Leonard said. Natalie began to walk to her post all the while feeling almost like a bad omen had begun.

The day quickly turned to night and she was allowed to leave her post. Leonard was waiting for her at the south exit to the castle. They both walked out into Radiata city. As they rounded the corner, Miranda was spotted peeking into Jack's house. Natalie crept up to her and said "Halt!" Her scream made Miranda turn around in a fright. "I was looking to see if he truly left Radiata or whether that was a joke." Miranda explained. Natalie walked up to the house and opened the door. The place was clean. There was nothing left except for the few heavy objects he couldn't carry. "He really is gone. Where would he have went to?" Natalie mumbled. Natalie walked out of the house to find Elwen standing in front of her. "You seem interested in his whereabouts. We just got a mission from the castle saying Jack has left the city." Elwen said. "He has left. To where he went, none of us know." Miranda said first. "One of the castle higher-ups is paying five hundred-thousand dagols for his safe return because he was the hero of Radiata." Elwen said. The group looked shocked. "Why anyone would pay for finding a single person that much money eludes me." Elwen said. "Let's hope he didnt get far." Natalie spoke.

The next day, Natalie was summoned to Lord Larks office. "As the last person to see him alive, you will be in charge of searching for him." Larks explained. "I'll do the best i can. Can i take the brigade with me?" Natalie said and asked. "The other brigades are terrified of the fact Jack went missing. They believe foul play is involved. If this can happen to Jack the dragon slayer, who else can this happen to. So unless you can convince any brigade to help out, your on your own." Larks explained. Natalie's face said it all. She was in shock and for once in her life, afraid. Defeated and her thoughts racing, Natalie bowed and left Larks quarters and went to her room to prepare for the dangerous journey. As she packed her equipment up and was walking down to the entrance when she realized that maybe she can get the guilds involved to help with this task. Slim as it was, she had no choice. This was her mission to find her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: From here on out unless otherwise noted. this story will be from Natalie's POV.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except OC's that appear.

* * *

Chapter 2: The search for allies.

With the thought of this journey weighing heavy on my mind, I slowly walk to the warrior guild which was Jack's former place of employment. The receptionist looked tired, but gruff at the same time. "What do you need?" Thanos spoke tiredly. "Is there anyone to spare here to him me find Jack?" I said. "Well let's have a look at our list shall we. Hmm no one is available to help today. The next time someone is free is in two weeks." Thanos said calmly. "I can't wait that long, he may already be in danger." I told Thanos. "Why so worried? He is the toughest guy in our guild." Thanos said. "Um because he is already weak from the dragon fights." I smile sheepishly. "You must care for him a lot. Your face is red." Thanos said hiding a chuckle. I was angry and stormed out of the guild.

Next stop is the priest guild. Walking toward the guild, I see Miranda watching over some children along with an old man. As i get close to her, she realizes im getting closer and walks toward me. "Any sign of Jack?" Miranda asked. "I'm gathering a team to help with the search." I said. "I'll join you in the search. In fact, I'll join you now. Godwyn can look out for himself as he always says." Miranda said. "That is one teammate. Now to find two more if possible." I think to myself. "Let's go to the magic guild. Surely we can find an ally there." Miranda suggested. I shrug and start to walk toward the direction of the magic guild. While walking, i start to feel a bit like someone is watching me.

As soon as we start to enter the magic guild. A girl standing in front of the guild receptionist crying runs toward us. She had blue hair that goes to her shoulders with blue eyes and was dressed very bad to say the least. Her armor if you call it armor was just a plate bra that barely protected anything and a mini plateskirt that ended at her butt. "Can you help me find my brother? He was last seen here and he vanished without a trace." The girl spoke. "Your missing your brother? Sounds a lot like a friend of mine who vanished yesterday." I spoke somberly. "I need to hurry and give him this vial of medience before its too late." The girl said between sobs. "What is this medience? I never seen anything like this." Natalie said. "My name is Julie and I use herbs to make potions to cure-all kinds of diseases. One potion i make treats the effects of algandars." Julie said. "Algandars? What is that?" Natalie asked. "Algandars is a plague that causes insanity in humans and death in elves. This potion relieves the effects of the plague, but till I perfect a stronger version of this, there is no cure for it once you get it." Julie said. "The plague that's affecting everyone is called algandars! We need you to start working on an antidote for it now." I ordered. "Not till i find my brother, he was last seen with a boy named Jack. I gasped as I realized what she just said. "Jack is the boy i was searching for. If your brother followed him, he too could be in severe danger. Would you join us in our search for him?" I said and asked. "If my brother followed him then we need to find Jack quickly. I'll help the best i can. My sword skills should be helpful to you." Julie said. "Many townsfolk are afraid due to the non-humans war against us. The guilds are also dealing with them leaving no one to help with the search except us." Miranda said. I remembered parts of the dream from last night and knew for the most where he might be. "Jack may have joined the non-humans." I said somberly. "This means to get him back, we must search all the areas where non-humans live and fight them until they point us to where he is being held." Miranda said cheerfully. "Easier said then done, you realize that there are many areas to cover." I said. "I roam around looking for herbs so i know where most are located at. That would be Fort helenica, elf region, Nowem region, Dorse region, and the region where the orcs live. The name escapes me unfortunately." Julie said. "We are forgetting about fire mountain. That is the perfect place to hide a human. They can't escape due to the heat and the blood orcs that live there would kill anyone who came close to reaching the area." I said. "Well if you think we can fight an army then we best be hurrying to fire mountain to get him if he is there." Julie said. "This is insanity. We can't take down an army, unless we do it stealthily. How strong are you Julie?" I asked. "I'm extremely tough, I gave the dark dragon quite a beating before it flew away. He couldn't handle the storm bringer I stole from the elves." Julie boasted. "Dark dragon? You mean there are more dragons out there!" I said starting to worry. "As far as I know, there are two dragons out in the world. The Dark dragon of sin and the White dragon of fury. They hide inside of humans to use as alias while planning the resurrection of the Bloody dragon of Godly might." Julie said with urgency. "We need to hurry to fire mountain and hope Jack is there before the two other dragons attack Radiata. Let's go! I said rushing back toward the priest guild. We quickly ran through the large crowd and made it to Lupus gate. "I hope we are prepared for an onslaught." I said as the journey pig whisked us away into the hells of the Dorse region.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Julie age is 21 and her height is 5' 9. I left that out without thinking. Also if this is too graphic. Send me a PM.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except OC's that appear.

* * *

Chapter 3: Trouble on the mountain.

As soon as we reached the Dorse journey pig. Seven goblins spotted us and attacked with flails, a dangerous weapon to themselves as well as to us. Miranda got into position beside me while Julie charged straight into the goblins. Three of them got away from Julie and charged us. Being small gives the goblins a speed advantage, but that meant nothing as we began our fight. As I dodged one goblin, i cut right into another one. My dodge and strike earned one goblin a cut-off limb while the other goblin braced himself for a strike. He didnt see Miranda as she grabbed him by the back and threw him into one of his buddies. Meanwhile, I look over at Julie and she has two goblins dead while another is parrying her strikes. She didnt see another one waiting behind her. I close the distance from me to Julie quickly and attack the ambush goblin. My plan backfired as he caught me and swung that flail hitting my leg and knocking me off-balance. Miranda came up from behind and landed a powerful kick to his back. I heard a snap and knew he was down for the count, after all, i dont know anyone who can survive a broken spine. As i looked to my side, i saw one goblin carrying his buddy away as fast as he could. Julie showed she was vicious by running right into them and stabbing one through the heart and lobbing the head off of the other goblin. For now, we are safe.

"I have two questions. One: who taught you to be malicious with your attacks and two: Why do you fight with almost no clothes let alone armor?" I asked in confusion. "My father was a blood-thirsty fighter who fought in many battles. He taught me all I know. As for your second question, I use my looks as a weapon as well as a sword to fight. If the enemy is taken off-guard by my body and looks, that gives me a few seconds to close the distance for a kill. I'm sure you realize that this is plate protecting me and not just cloth." Julie explained. "I understand the plate, but your barely covered. You look like one of the girls from the black town of night and lust." I said with agitation. "Well at least I wont suffer a heat stroke going near fire mountain. The heat there will roast anyone in heavy armor." Julie says confidently. I begin to speak, but realize I'm in trouble if the heat there is as bad as she claims. "Let's go through goblin country over here and hurry to the mountain." Julie said running off into the goblins living quarters. As we enter the goblin's home, the area was deserted. This was creeping me out as there were many places for enemies to hide. Miranda was walking beside me as nervously as I was. We caught up to Julie who was waiting next to a weird-looking animal. "I didn't think they raised elefants here. Do they use these as horses to fight or are they pack mules? Julie asked. I ponder the question when Julie screams. I turn and see an elf with an ice dagger at her throat. "What is a light elf doing here?" I thought as i slowly move closer to the elf holding Julie. Julie decides to struggle in his grab and he presses the dagger closer toward her throat. "Don't move if you value your life!" The elf yelled. Julie decided him holding her plate bra was just enough room to escape. She slammed her head into the elf and ran. He tried to grab her, but only grabbed her plate bra which stopped her cold. Julie removed her plate bra and escaped his grasp completely. That gave me time to hit him with my best attack. FIRST CLASS FLURRY! I yell as i dove into the elf with five heavy blows to his chest. The attack left the elf dead on the ground still holding Julie's plate bra. The blood loss proved his death and it was safe once again. "Thank you for saving me from that ambush." Julie said. "Just put your bra back on please. It's impolite to show your breasts in public." I said stammering from the shock of the fight. "Why do that when we are entering a place that could burn us alive in our armor? Besides, This area has no humans. I would do it quickly if we were entering a town." Julie explained. Putting the image of Julie topless aside. We press on from the goblin town and toward the bridge with no new threats.

As we make it to the bridge, the bridge looked very unsteady. "Julie, you seem more skilled when pressed. You go first and we will follow one at a time across this weak bridge." I say to Julie. "You just don't want to be next to me topless. If you say so." Julie remarked. My face felt like it was burning already and we didn't even reach fire mountain yet. Julie started across the bridge and spotted an elf blocking the path. "You are not allowed to cross this bridge. I don't want to fight you, but I will if you cross further." He said. Julie bolted as fast as she could and slammed her shoulder into the elf knocking him backwards and onto the ground. Miranda being lighter than me ran across the bridge. With her across, I started across. The bridge was unsteady and rocked back and forth as i walked quickly across. Julie had the elf in a chokehold to get information from him. "Where is my brother!" Julie screamed at the elf. "Burn in hell!" He said crushing a flee ball emitting a bright flash, stunning and blinding us allowing him to escape. "Where did he go?" Julie raged. "I'm surprised he left considering your breasts were on his neck. Ha ha ha" I laughed at the situation. "Now is not the time for wise cracks. Lets hurry to fire mountain." Julie said running off into the distance.

The heat was overwhelming. I felt like I was hit with magma powder multiple times over. Being here is dangerous. We must hurry to where the fire dragon was once found before we burn alive. It didn't take long before we encountered a blood orc. Problem was that there were two of them. "Halt Humans" One orc said. Julie ran up to the orc and slammed her sword into the chest of the orc only to bounce off of the orc and onto the ground. "The orcs are wearing heavy plate armor!" I yell to Julie who seemed to not notice that detail. She slashed at his leg and the orc stumbled, but raised his club and slapped Julie across her chest knocking her back and off her feet. Miranda jump kicked the orc and he roared before swinging the club at her. "FIRST CLASS FLURRY!" I yell and dash slashing the other orc and knocking him into the burning magma. Julie and Miranda's assault knocked the orc they were dealing with into the same magma his friend fell into. This fight was over, but the heat was starting to wear me down. I was sweating badly, and heat exhaustion was starting to become a real possible problem. Julie was looking at me with concern. "You should head back to the goblin place and cool down first before trying to attempt to go through this place." Julie said. "No, I'll be fine. Let's just hurry." I said. "It would be easier if you got rid of that armor for now or you'll overheat much faster." Julie said hiding a chuckle. "Quit asking that and let's go! I said running toward the cave of the dragon.

When we entered the cave, the cave was filled with fire lizards. We crept around them to avoid another fight and entered the fire dragon's tomb. The heat got much worse and then to see a three elves kneeling to a strange young boy made me think the heat was playing with my vision. The elves turned to face us and we charged them quickly. Julie put her sword through one elf's chest while I cut the one beside him's arm off. Miranda kicked the other elf in the knee then spun and kicked him in the back of his head. A loud crack told me she busted his skull open as the elf fell with his head wide open from the kick. I slashed the elf in front of me in the chest and he died from his injuries. "NICK!" Julie said with glee. The boy had the same blue hair except shorter and he was a little shorter than Julie. She ran toward him only to get kicked in the chest and thrown back by his immense strength. "Why are you attacking your sister?" I ask dumb-founded. "The dragons must have more time to complete the resurrection." Nick said. "The plague has progressed too far! We must subdue him before..." That was all I said when a bright light slammed into me. I hit the door we just came in from so hard that my vision blurred. Nick walked by us all and left, but not before kicking me and Julie in the ribs. "Good girl. You stay out of my way and you'll never worry about dying from my hand." Nick said to Miranda who rushed to kick him. He grabbed her foot and threw her onto the ground on her back and slammed his foot on her back. Miranda was out cold. Nick walked away and out of the lair. Julie got up and picked Miranda up so we could leave. I got up and was fuming from the defeat, by a child. This reminds me too much like the fight i got into with Jack when he was just a trainee knight. Though he was inexperienced, his father's blood ran through him and I lost that fight. Why he lost to Ridley all those weeks ago remains a mystery to me. As we started to leave the lair. Miranda woke back up after a few minutes of rest. The heat finally started to make me faint and with Miranda yelling my name. I blacked out from the heat.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except OC's that appear.

Chapter 3: Protecting Radiata

* * *

"You are going to be in so much trouble when she wakes up." Miranda said. "Why would I be in trouble for keeping her alive. Immersing her in semi-cold water should return her from heat exhaustion." Julie said. "By stripping her to her undergarments? What were you thinking?" Miranda said. "Ah she is awakening. Get her a towel." Julie ordered. "Where am I" I said groggy. "Your back in shangri-la. Hope your cooled off now." Julie said. I stood up and felt myself wet. I look down to see my clothes were gone. I cover myself while my face started burning up. "Where is my armor and clothes!?" I yelled. "Take it easy . Your clothes are drying off. I dumped a bucket of water on you and you didn't cool off so I put you in a tub full of cold water. Besides I left you with your blue undergarments anyway." Julie said. Just give me a towel please." I asked. Julie seemed to be smiling all of a sudden. This gave me chills so I walked away from her toward a goblin house. Jack always commented on my beauty even though his heart was with Ridley. Why she chose to fight alongside the non-humans eludes me. "When your done drying off, I got one of the elves to talk. He is one of the guards to the dark dragon. The dragon is insane he said so they were trying to contain him, but the immense power he wields now makes that almost impossible." Julie said. Wrapped up in a towel, I walk over to her and see two elves tied up in chains. "When did you get the chains?" I asked. "I found them while you were out like a light." Julie responded. "You said that you got one to talk, how come I see two?" I asked. "The other one died from my torture tactics." Julie said. I stopped asking questions fearing what she might have done was way over the top. I dropped the towel and started getting my armor back on. "Let's go back to Radiata and get some rest so that we can start fresh again." Julie said. I was going to say no, but a yawn escaped my lips and there was no denying that I was tired. Miranda was ready to leave the area just because its a goblin stronghold. I finished with my armor and we walked toward the journey pig.

When we teleported to the Lupus gate, we saw a large fire burning across the bridge. We ran quickly across the bridge and saw a Blackish monster standing in front of the entrance. "RADIATA WILL FALL!" The monster said. "That's the dark dragon of sin!" Julie screamed. "How do we stop that thing!?" I yelled. "He is weak in the backside. Attack his tail, then slash his back." Julie yelled. She charged the dragon which took him by surprise. I ran as fast as I could diving underneath the dragon and started attacking the tail. When I cut his tail, he roared in pain. His response was a large tail swing, knocking me back and almost into the fire. Miranda jump kicked him in the face which stunned him for just enough for Julie to get behind him and started slashing randomly at his back. The dragon fell to the ground and begun shrinking. "What's going on?" Miranda said. The dragon got up and was now blood orc size. "Kill him before he escapes!" Julie said as the dragon ran towards me and the fire. I got ready to use a volty blast when he breathed a heavy stream of fire at me. I was severely burned by the attack as I feel my skin cooking. I ran away from the bridge and rolled on the ground to put the fire out. The dragon escaped from Julie as she too was burned by his breath. "How did Jack avoid the breath attacks from the dragons?" I wondered as I raised slowly to my feet. "What do we do now?" I asked Julie. "We are all badly hurt, you more than I, so let's get some rest and we will continue the search tomorrow." Julie said. "I guess I'll go home then. Take care." Miranda said. "I'll be trying to get rid of these burns for most of my recovery time." I said.

I reached the castle and most of everyone was in an uproar. I could hear a lot of the guards worried about the dragon attack. "NATALIE!" Nina yelled. "I'm going to my room to rest then I'll be leaving again." I said. "But" is all I heard as I went up to my room. As I entered the room, I saw a note on my bed. "A young fighter has eyed you suspiciously. Watch yourself." The note was from Nina. I start removing my armor and about to get a bath when I get a knock at the door. I crack the door open to see who it was and found nothing. I go back to removing my armor and get a silly feeling. I look at myself in the mirror. "I look terrible with only my undergarments on. Maybe I'm not as confident as I was before." I thought aloud. I remove my garments and step into the bath. I rinse my hair and soak in all that happened today. As I'm washing up, I hear a knock at the door. "Just a minute." I yell hurrying to wash up. The door opened anyway. "I said just a minute...who are you!" I said as a young fighter was staring at me. "Do not be alarm fighter. I am here to help." he said. "Stay away from me." I said embarrassed and scared. "Jack is safe with us for now." He said. "Where is he!" I yelled. "Do not scream unless you want us to be heard." He said. "Natalie are you ok?" Leonard's voice was heard outside. "Yeah, just thinking aloud." I lie. "Get some rest and don't worry so much about Jack now. The dragon is now a top concern now." Leonard said as she heard him walking away. The young fighter left the wall. "The dragon is in the form of a human now that you damaged him. Take this amulet." He said handing me the item in question. "It will glow when next to an enemy in disguise. Make use of it." He said. "Thanks...I guess." I said. "He did tell me to tell you thanks for caring about him so much." He said vanishing. The compliment made me blush and feel better. I dry off and get in my PJ's and crawl into bed.

I was awakened rudely by a loud crashing sound. I get up to look outside my door and see a guard bleeding to death in front of me. "What happened?" I said thinking another guard was present. I look up and see Leonard with his axe at the ready. "A bounty has been placed on your head by the elves." Leonard said. "Why am I being targeted?" I ask. "You saw the dragon that they worshipped. They believe you can kill it." Leonard said lifting up the guards helmet. The guard was an elf disguised as a human guard. "Nina, Miranda, and Julie are waiting at the war room. Head there now." Leonard said to me. "I'm not even dressed yet." I said. The castle shook again. "No time, just go before your taken." He said running toward the trainee training room. I ran and grabbed my sword and ran quickly toward the trainee room when I saw an elf standing at the door. I went to slash him, but he dodged my attack. He grabbed my throat and I tried to escape, but he was too strong. Leonard came up beside him and shoulder slammed him away from me. I was coughing terribly from being choked. The elf rebounded with a fireball attack, burning Leonard and pushing him back. The elf tried to grab me,but I avoided him and ran toward the trainee room and entered the chamber. "Are you ok" Miranda asked panicking. "Leonard helped me escape from the elf." I said which earned me a scared look from Miranda. "That was not an elf. That was a human under the effects of the plague. The dragon broke a vial of the plague in the area of the castle." Julie said. The plagued fighter broke the door into our room and threw Leonard toward us in bad condition. "I'll have my fun with you before I take you to the elves." The plagued one said. He threw a glass vial at us and the room filled with smoke. The smoke choked us badly and he grabbed me in a chokehold and dragged me away. I resisted the best I could, but he was still too strong. He let go of me to change his grip and i ran, only to be grabbed by my PJ top. I decided that modesty right now as not a good idea and ripped my top off to escape him. He grabbed my leg to trip me, but took my bottoms off instead. I slammed the door to the equipment room and hid in the locker. I could hear him entering the room and moving more objects looking for me. He started walking toward the locker I was in. He opened the door and grabbed me by the arm. The dark power he had terrified me. I thought he was going to rape me, kill me, or both. He raised a knife to my throat and I lost control of my bladder. "That's good. Let yourself go. This makes the hunt even sweeter." He said. He was going to grab my breast when a blast of light slammed him in the back, killing him in a single blow. I ran back to the locker, scared of yet another attack. "Are you ok?" the voice of a young man said. I turned around and saw a fighter dressed in what looked like cotton clothes. "My name is Eric. I heard of a possible attack and alerted the guards. I was off duty when the attack happened. He put a towel around me and helped me up. "Is this your sword?" He asked." Yes, that's my glory edge." I said. He handed me my sword and readied his sword. "This guy still isn't dead?" Eric said as the plagued one got up. The amulet I had around my neck glowed. "This is an enemy in disguise." I yell. The plagued one turned into a whitish monster. The dragon of fury swiped at Eric, cutting his arm severely with his claws. I slashed him in the chest and he responded with a yelp of pain. I ran back to the corridor to get more room. I was once again bare for all to see thanks to this creep of a dragon. "FIRST CLASS FLURRY" I yelled. I slashed him quickly with five powerful strikes. He dropped to the ground close to death. The constant beating as a human and as a dragon was too much for him and he finally died. The dragon turned to dust leaving a strange jewel behind. I bent down to pick the jewel and was grabbed by another set of hands. I turn around and see Miranda holding me in a hug. "Your all right. I was worried." Miranda said. "Can you let go of me so I can go grab some clothes. I'm tired of being bare for every guy and girl to see." I said. Miranda let go and was redder than a tomato after realizing that I was in fact naked still. I was escorted to my room by real guards when Nina entered my room with me. "Your so brave. How do you do such things?" Nina said. "What did I do out of the normal way I deal with enemies?" I asked grabbing a new set of clothes. "Let's see fighting a plagued one and killing him while naked is a start. Then fighting a dragon while naked is even more crazy." Nina said. The compliments were heart warming to me as it proved that i was as skilled as Jack was. "I'll join you in your search for Jack from now on." She said. "Thanks." I said. "One more thing. Julie was surprised you never shave down there. She didn't think you had green hair there. Take care." Nina said running off red after that last comment. I was red as a cherry all the while thinking. "That Julie girl is a pervert checking me out like I'm a guy. Oh well. What else is new after all the craziness that been happening."

* * *

Again if this is too rich, PM me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except OC's that appear.

Chapter 4: Curse of the plague.

* * *

I got a fresh set of clothes on after all the hell from last night. Of all the times to be fighting a dragon and doing the fighting the rough way was terrible. I highly doubt anyone would say I was weak now. As I leave my room, I see Nina look a little shaky on her feet. "What is wrong? Are you afraid?" I ask her. "The dragon attack has me thinking twice about going with you. Not that you had any problems with the white dragon that attacked last night. I just don't think I can be of use to you during the battle." Nina said sighing. "You should stay and keep the king and daughter protected anyway. If the other dragon attacks, then we won't have enough people here to protect them." I said. "You need to find Jack and quick or the other dragon might get him first. If they get him first, he will likely die without help. We will be interrogating the surviving elves that attacked while your gone. Be careful." Nina said walking toward the exit to the next floor.

The walk down to the first floor was quiet and creepy now that the dragon incident happened. Everyone is looking at me differently like I am some kind of monster. Why are they staring me? "Natalie!" I hear someone calling my name. I turn and see Leonard running toward me. "Wait! I'm going with you." He said panting breathlessly. "Why are you suddenly wanting to go with me? Is it because you want to protect me or because you saw me naked?" I asked angered. Leonard stepped back afraid of getting hit. "I need you to go to Morfinn clinic. One of the elves showed signs of the plague. Here's hoping he didn't infect you." He said then walked toward the door in front of me and opened it up. "After you Natalie." He said politely. "Hmph" I groan as we leave for the clinic.

As we walk up to the clinic door. I see Julie sitting in front of the library. "Took you long enough to get here." She said walking up to me. Her gaze was starting to scare me. "Quit staring at me. You pervert!" I yell at her. Julie walking around me and put her hand on my head like I was a child. "Your eyes are sparkling. A sign of the algandar's plague. We must leave now to get the cure before you turn crazy like everyone else." She said. "How do you know I have it? Maybe my eyes sparkle in the light." I said. "That sparkle was on an elf I beat down and that was also on my brother's eyes before he attacked." Julie said. I felt my heart race. I was now considered living on borrowed time. "Where are the ingredients for the cure?" I asked. "I have six of the eight required. One is in the Nowen region and the other is in the algandar's castle." Julie said. "Let's get Miranda and leave now before it's too late." I say running toward the church. As I round the corner, I crash into someone and we both fall to the ground in a heap. Julie followed behind and laughed as she saw me being crushed by Miranda. "You must love being on the bottom don't you Natalie ha ha ha." She laughed as I get up face redder than a tomato. Before I could see a word, Miranda started screaming at Julie whom ran from us. "Let's go before she comes back. We are going to the Nowen region.

The run to the journey pig was helping me cool off from all of the embarrassment I suffered. We grab hold of the pig and teleport to Nowen region. To my shock, Julie was standing at the river collecting water. "This should work. This water is flowing from a pure stream." She said aloud. "How did you get here so quickly?" I ask. "I am quite fast for a fighter. Let us pay a visit to the dark elves. I need some of their special vials to collect the last item for the cure." Julie said. I would have questioned her further, but I realized it was pointless. She held my fate in her hands. As we walked toward the entrance, I got a bad feeling in my heart. I opened the door and the area was empty. Julie ran straight ahead and the turned right. I looked at some of the jewelery on display when an elven child appeared from underneath the counter. The little girl looked scared, but ran to my legs holding me for dear life. "Where are your parents?" I asked the girl. "Mommy and Daddy died. A dark beast attacked us and we all scattered to escape him. He went upstairs. Please stop him before Grandma and Grandpa are hurt." She pleaded to me. Normally I would disregard the elf, but a child losing her parents breaks my heart. I slowly creep up the stairs and go into the throne room. There, sitting on the chair, was the dark dragon. "My brother failed to kill you. He was weak and so are you. My name is Kyle, also known as the dark dragon." The dragon laughed as I trembled in fear. "You won't hurt me while I have a friend of yours hostage." He said. "Are you the one that took Jack?" I yelled and pulled my blade ready for a fight. "The boy is in the algandar's castle. He stopped the demon from escaping the crystals. That is also where the resurrection will begin." He said getting up. I will take you to him on one condition. Bring me back the armor of my father and I will release him. "What armor is possibly there?" I ask. "The demon mail. With it, The resurrection will finally start. If you choose not to, then the boy will sentenced to death by the demons that lurk there." The dragon said. "I will go and get it then." I said. Julie and Miranda walked in and saw the dragon. They got ready for a fight when the dragon explained his plan. "The fighter girl there will stay. The priest girl will be going with you. Keep in mind that the demons may try to possess you. Don't let it happen or you will die." The dragon said as a dark aura consumed me and Miranda. It all went black from then on out.

* * *

_Review and show some love. Take care._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except OC's that appear. POV changes will occur after the -.

Chapter 5: Castle

* * *

_Natalie's POV_

I woke up on the ground at the foot of the entrance to the castle. Miranda had a pair of claws on her hands for unknown reason until I saw a walking cactus. That was a good reason to arm herself to avoid getting hurt. I get up and walk toward the door. As I open the door, the cursed castle's inhabitants laughter sends chills down my spine. "Turn back now or suffer in the darkness!" The voice said. Ignoring the chills, I step into the haunted castle. I see mice crawling away. The room is glowing with magic. five different pathways are available. I check the left side and Miranda checks the doors on the right. We both find nothing. I decide to go down the path directly in front of the entrance. The door lead to a stairway down into the dungeon. We walk down slowly taking in the view of the magic show given to us by the castle. As we enter another room, I see a suit of armor with an angry-looking axe. Miranda went into the double doored room. I checked the room I'm in because of some of the crates here might hold the demon mail. I look up from the crate to see the armor turn towards me. I pull my sword and approach it. I look inside and see nothing.

_Julie's POV_

While Natalie was searching the castle. I was forced to deal with the dark dragon. "She is in for a big surprise." He said standing up. I turn and face him with my sword at the ready. "Are you saying you got her caught in a trap?" I say. "The castle spirits are corrupted by the plague. The longer she is in there, the more the plague affects her. To go with the mind tricks, the reason I sent her to get the armor was the fact that it was alive. The soul inside the armor is the same soul that got my father killed." The dark dragon said. "The silver dragon was your father?! The one that killed him was Jack." I corrected him. "He is not dead, only trapped. Jack was placed in the castle to use his soul to bring back my father. He is in a secret room behind the orb-powered demon. The armor must be removed from the soul in order to use it. When the soul becomes active, the body of the soul becomes real. I'm sure Jack will be in torment watching Natalie hurt her." The dark dragon said. "Heaven help us." I said knowing that this just got rough.

_Narrator's POV_

Miranda had just moved a large gravestone thinking a door might be underneath. What she did was activate a switch that opened a door behind the grave. She called Natalie and they ran down the stairs and found a barrier blocking another gate. The wall next to it was an odd-shaped placement. Natalie sighed as she sat down to catch her breath.

_Natalie's POV_

"How do we pass this wall of darkness?" Miranda said trying to see inside of the gate. "I'm convinced this is the wall we look at." I said pointing to the crevice in the wall. We both turned upon hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. Miranda got into fighting stance and I pulled my sword waiting for an elf or something. I was shocked to see the armor that I examined a second ago walking down the stairs. "Let's get back up to the large room we were in so we can fight with a bit more room." I yelled running past the armor. The armor slammed its huge axe at Miranda, missing her and getting it stuck in the ground. We make it into the room and not a moment too soon. The armor pulled its axe from the ground and charged up the stairs after us. As it entered we could see a little hair come from the back of the helmet. The darkness didn't help to see. Miranda charged her palm of power and pushed the armor back. It recovered and swung its axe at her. It slashed only her leg, but that was because she jumped back just in time. I rush in to strike the armor and it parries my attack. The spark from the clash lit the room a second and I saw the hair was blonde. "Who are you and what do you want with us?" I yell. "My demon mail must not go to the dragon." The armor said with a low voice. That voice...I watched her die in front of mine and Jack's eyes, so how is she here as well. We even watched her be buried. "Ridley?!" I asked. The armor swung its huge axe cutting my hat in two as I ducked down to avoid the strike. "Ridley is dead though, so it can't be her." Miranda yelled at me as she backflips to avoid another ground swing. The armor started roaring in rage as it charged. I expected it to swing left to right as it has been doing, but it leapt up and tried to jump slash me. Miranda jumped up kicking the armor in its chest knocking it back and stunning the enemy. I went behind it and tried to remove the armor, but I couldn't remove it. The armor got back up, but it was wobbly. "Leave Jack alone! I won't let you kill him." The armor said. "Ridley! Stop! We are not your enemy." I yell. The armor was ready to attack when a hammer smashed into her. The blow knocked her into the wall and finally ended the fight. I turn around and see Nick standing next to the door. "A soul haunts this place, yet has a heart. A dragon relying on souls to fight is rare indeed." Nick said walking up to me. I stay in fight stance knowing the dragon is in him still. "Relax. The dark dragon can't control me. Sorry for attacking you earlier, he was watching and I needed to be realistic enough to appease him. Remove the armor from the girl and let us hurry back to the Nowen region." Nick said. "What about Jack? He is the reason I am here for this armor." I asked. "He doesn't have Jack. He is being held in the dragon's lair far to the east of Radiata." Nick said. "How do you know this?" I asked again. "Julie and I are from a higher power. We created algandar's not to kill innocent people, but to rid the world of those with malice. The glow in your eyes means that you are infected. However, that also mean you have the ability to stop the dragons. A dragon beaten by a normal fighter only sleeps. A dragon beaten by an infected algandar's fighter will die due to the infection. Only you and Jack can stop them." Nick explained. If he is not here, then why is he in the room with the barrier." I asked. "It was an illusion. The dragon used Ridley's soul to guard the armor by placing her in it. Now that the magic of the armor has worked to resurrect her. Removing the armor should be easy now. Before if you did it, you would have stopped the process killing her soul as well." Nick said. "Let us get the armor now and leave. My head hurts from all of this information." I said. "The guy you saw in the barrier is an illusion, what is behind it besides the illusion is a mystery to me." Nick said. Miranda went next to the downed body and started to remove the armor. "At least this was easy...huh" Miranda said hearing a crash. I went to check what had fallen and saw what had happened. The illusion was up and walking!? "Can an illusion hurt you?" I asked readying my sword. No one answered me.

Miranda put up her hands. "No. Let the girl fight him." Nick said. "Why?" Miranda said questioning his judgement. "The lair ahead has this type of mind traps. This will help tell if she truly has the will to help him.

* * *

_Read and Review. It helps me alot._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except OC's that appear.

Chapter 6: The illusions

* * *

I was waiting. Waiting for him to attack. The one that I searched for. Is it real or is it the plague clouding my judgement. Nick said that he was an illusion, but an illusion can't walk or move. "You have done well Natalie." The illusion said. The voice was clearly Jack's. "Aiding me in defeating the silver dragon and helping with the burial of Ridley. You really are an amazing woman." He continued. I begin to well up with tears. He clearly is thanking me and is showing me how caring he can be. 'Maybe Nick is wrong'. "Come to me and we shall return to Radiata together". He said. 'Why am i walking forward toward him? Is my plagued mind finally losing control?' I said. My sword dropped as I lost grip and slowly walk turned the one that I secretly loved. He held out his hand motioning me to come closer. Just as I am about to hold his hand for the first time, a giant axe slams across his arm cutting it off for what looked like a second. "YOU WITCH!" He winced for pain. I turn to face the attacker and my head begins to hurt even more. Standing in front of me is an undergarment clad Ridley. "How are you alive?" I ask confused. "I was encased in that armor. The armor repaired my fragmented soul. I was brought back as a spirit to ensure Jack was held captive. Thanks to Nick breaking the spell. I can help you bring the real Jack back." Ridley said. I was stunned until I heard someone screaming. "Natalie! Wake up and fight him! If you don't, you and all of tottaus will die." Nick yelled. I shake the feelings out of my mind and grab my sword from the floor. "You and that witch will die now." The false Jack said.

I was shaking horribly. My mind knew this Jack wasn't real, but my body didn't. I felt like I was a statue. Ridley charged the illusion with her huge axe. The strange shape made me wonder where she got such a weapon. The illusion blocked her attacks as if she was weak. "Conquer this fear, use your mind's eye. Look closely." a voice said to me. I calm myself to the best I can and focus. The false Jack's disguise began to fall. In its place was a huge monster unlike any I ever seen. This thing was twice the size of a blood orc. My fear became rage. I was taken for a fool. Ridley who was fighting must see what I see. "Me strong, you weak! Me make you flat." The monster said. I ran toward him full speed and slashed its side and spun around to avoid its club and stabbed its foot. A thunderous roar of rage come from the monster as he slams his club into my back. My legs collapse as I fall to the ground. My armor no longer feels right. As I look up, I see Ridley throw her axe at the monster and he knocks it away like it was nothing. I roll onto my back and feel heavy pressure. I realize my armor is now shattered in the backside. As i crawl back to my feet, I see the monster start to walk toward me. When I finally get upright. The breastplate falls off. It was the castle dragon fight all over again except I'm covered by my bra. I look down to see large amounts of blood. "First Class Flurry" I gasp out breathing heavy. I normally would hit the chest, but in this case, I changed my setup. I charged as fast as my broken body could take me and slashed first his legs, then his arms, and finally a slash at his throat. The monster was knocked back and fell backwards. I was relieved then terrified as he got back up on his feet. I wasn't going to win this fight. "Remember how I beat the silver dragon? Never let limits stop you. Fight hard and fight for the ones you love. It is the true meaning of strength and courage." The voice said once more. "Jack?" I asked. The roar told me that the monster was closing in on me. I focused my mind and body and felt a hand on my hand holding my sword. I was being guided by Jack as I ready the attack. "Limit Break" I yelled. "Here goes" I say as I charge into him and slash the monster in the chest a total of eight times and then uppercut him. This knocks the monster off his feet and into the air. He crashes to the ground. The monster had several gashes in its chest and a long gash going up and down his lower and upper body. With one last roar, the monster dies.

"Natalie!"

I heard Miranda yell as she ran toward me and put me in a bear hug. I look at Ridley and smile. "You really are a powerful knight." She said. "Excellent work on the troll." Nick said. "Thanks everyone, but now I got to explain why I no longer have a breastplate to the other knights." I said now suddenly feeling a blush on my face. "I don't think this is as bad as the fight at the castle with one of the dragons." Miranda said aloud. My embarrassment just got worse. "What do you mean?" Ridley and Nick both said smirking. "Don't say another word." I tell Miranda glaring. "I'll tell them on the way back to the Nowen region since Julie is waiting for us to return." Miranda said. "The journey pig is next to the city so I'll go and get some armor while there. This is going to be a long trip." I sigh. Everyone was laughing as we walked away from the castle.


End file.
